


All's Fair in Love & War

by RvW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Clover Ebi, Alpha James Ironwood, Fluff, Jealous James, Jealous James Ironwood, M/M, Oblivious Qrow, Oblivious Qrow Branwen, Omega Qrow Branwen, Possessive James, Possessive James Ironwood, Smitten Clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvW/pseuds/RvW
Summary: When Clover met Qrow for the first time, he was taken by the omega's beauty and strength. In short, he was smitten alpha. So like any lovesick alpha, he decides to try courting Omega Qrow, much to his general's surprise and horror. Clover thinks Qrow is perfect for him and he's going to do everything in his powers and luck to get the omega to be his. But things don't go as planned especially when a certain general tries cock-blocking him and away from his quarry.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. How it started.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Tristero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/gifts), [kaseynicole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseynicole21/gifts).



Clover Ebi had it all. He’s the leader of the Ace-Ops, a team of elite hunters and huntresses that very few could achieve of getting into let alone lead. Plus, he’s a good looking alpha with a semblance of good-luck to boot. Many of his traits make him the centre of attention. Everyone would fawn over him or try to win his favour. But, despite his numerous fans and smitten admirers Clover was still but a simple man. He loves his job; he takes great pride of making sure he and his team perform their duties smoothly and all he asks in return is that everyone around him is well and happy. As long as the people he loves and cherish are happy he needs nothing else.

Okay, so maybe saying he doesn’t want anything is pretty much a stretch. He does want something. And that something happens to be a lithe man thrashing on the ground cussing at him with words that could make a grown sailor blush.

When word spread that there were intruders on Atlas grounds the ace operatives were quick to move and apprehend whoever could be a threat. Turns out their threat was none other than a group of girls calling themselves Team RWBY and the man with them is the legendary huntsman himself, Qrow Branwen. Before Marrow threw his bolas at the man, he witnessed the way he fought off his team. The way he gracefully flew from pillar to pillar with his weapon swung with such power. How he countered attacks aimed at him and the girls with such focus and determination. All while throwing a cocky smirk at them. He has never seen an omega so beautiful yet so dangerous in his life. It was as if he was looking at a living embodiment of fire, and he has never felt the urge to play with more. He was truly a welcome surprise.

After the battle, and an earful from the general, the Ace Ops learnt more of Team RWBY. It was all a misunderstanding; they were in fact the good guys and not a threat to Atlas. While Winter explained further on the purpose of their arrival Clover couldn’t turn away from the man leaning his back against the wall of the general’s office. Qrow wasn’t like any of the omegas he has met before. He is definitely prettier than them, and he smells of spiced peaches and cinnamon. Something which reminded him of home. The omegas that fawned over him in Atlas were smaller and leaner, not many could challenge an alpha in a fight, unlike Qrow. Despite his lithe body, Qrow was strong he was able to put up a good fight against his team and gave him a good sucker punch right in the kisser before being apprehended. Clover has never felt so smitten in his life. Oh, how he wished he could ask the omega out for a sparring match just between the two of them. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard James calling him.

He heard that General Ironwood had known Qrow in the past, perhaps he could win the beautiful omega’s attention if he learnt more about him from his general. There is a small feeling of envy that he feels thinking of how his superior could have the pleasure of knowing the beautiful omega before he could. But that was in the past. The both of them couldn’t be more than friends. Right?

Walking over to his superior he was told to revaluate his and his team’s action upon meeting team RWBY. He was also ordered to apologize to Qrow for the way they treated him upon his arrival. Said omega patted his general at the back and told him to calm down.   
“Come on Jimmy. They didn’t know who we were until we got here and if anyone needs to apologize it should be me. Look at the number I did to his jaw.” Qrow pointed out at him. The pain from his jaw has subsided but it was still nice to see that the omega was concerned for him and was willing to apologize. Clover felt giddy being in the attention of the beautiful omega. James paused for a moment to think about it, he sighed and accepted. The general pardoned himself from the both of them as he has a meeting to get to but before he left the room, he turned to Qrow and reminded him that he and the girls are welcomed to stay at his estate while they are here. Qrow nodded at him and turned his attention to the ace operative in front of him.

“So, about that jaw of yours. Sorry about that sometimes I don’t even know my own strength.” Qrow admitted sheepishly. He has only met the man and already he is falling in love with the many expressions he is showing him.

“Oh no! It’s nothing really. It was our mistake for attacking you and the girls before we could identify all of you properly.”

“Yeah, okay then. So, your name’s Clover huh?”

“Yeah, Clover Ebi. Leader of the Ace Ops at your service.” Clover bowed at Qrow. “I’ve heard about you from the students at the academy. You are a legend according to them” Clover said proudly.

“Really? Little ol’ me?” Qrow quirked his eyebrow at what Clover has told him. The leader of the Ace Ops nodded eagerly and continued on. As he shared what knowledge he got about the legendary huntsman from the students of Atlas he couldn’t help his excitement of retelling the tales of Team STRQ to Qrow. “And then they said you defeated a whole pack of Grimm on your own with just your bare hands alone. You’re – you’re amazing! I mean-“ turning to look at him, Qrow was smiling at the lively action of the man telling him his tales.  
This wasn’t how he envisioned their first meeting to play out in his mind but Clover wasn’t complaining. If it meant he could see the way Qrow smiled at him like that.

Their friendship hadn’t much progressed, though Clover had wanted it to.

The beautiful huntsman was tending to his nieces and meeting with the general that he couldn’t find the right time to bond with him. But as luck has it, he found the beautiful omega in the training room destroying the training droids with such grace and power. He walked up to him and asked if they could spar together to which the omega agreed to.

Clover only uses hand to hand combat in such situations, and the omega before him had been impossible to pin down. Wriggly and nimble (and incredibly flexible, the Alpha part of his brain had noted) and always with some witty comeback whenever he got the chance.

The one time Clover had managed a good hit on the omega, Qrow had merely winced and reluctantly given him a point. “Beginner’s luck, Boyscout” he said. Qrow was probably the only omega that could outmatch Clover in a fight. He tries to be gentle, really he does, but he was not nominated leader of the Ace Ops for nothing. He was top of his class in both academics and strength after all and being gentle during a sparring match can be difficult at times.  
The omega was truly something else. Clover never imagined a possible future where he sees himself settling down and starting a family of his own with an omega before. That is until Qrow walked into his life. Being with him, spending time with him and the girls made him realize that maybe starting a family with said omega would be something to look forward to.

Qrow, his beautiful omega companion. Qrow could… would make an excellent mother to his children. He would live with Clover in Atlas, have a family together, and who knows perhaps they could be work together as ace operatives. Just imagining the omega in his bed made him purr.

Clover’s inner-Alpha purrs excitedly. Yes. That is his next goal. He wants to be a father, and he wants Qrow to be his wife, his omega. No one else can fill the role. He wants Qrow. Qrow is perfect for him. He’s strong, beautiful, graceful, and clever. He’d be a perfect mother and then there would be pups and chicks of their own, their family would grow, their teams would be aunts and uncles and Clover would be a father and-

It’s all decided.

He goes to the person who knows the huntsman best.

Walking to the door of his superior’s office, Clover gave a couple of knocks before addressing himself. “General Ironwood, sir. May I come in?” Clover asked from behind the door. “Yes, you may Clover” Ironwood replied.

As he entered the room, he could see the general busily signing some documents handed to him by his staff. “If this is a bad time, I could come later sir” Ironwood shook his head at him, he proceeded to tell his staff to return the documents to Winter and instructed him to leave the two men in private for a bit.

“No no, it is fine those were just some paperwork that needed to be signed nothing too important, Captain. How may I help you?” Ironwood sets his pen down and looked up at the captain fondly.

Clover smiles at his general and made his way to sit at one of the available office chairs near the desk. “It’s about Qrow Branwen, sir” he begins, voice excited and notices his general’s expression changed from soft and open to something a little tighter. Clover was probably imagining it. “He is untouched, yes?”

Ironwood’s face does more complicated things, before the man repeats suspiciously: “Untouched?”

“I mean, he is a single omega yes?”

James looks him up and down almost angrily. “Yes, Clover, he is. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, that’s great!” Clover beams, “For a minute there I was worried if he was already in a relationship with someone. I mean he’s wonderful, and I was worried if I had any rivals.”  
“Maybe,” James murmurs dubiously, before shaking his head, “Wait- are you telling me you’re planning on courting Qrow?” Clover blushed at the mention of the word courting.

“Ah, yes! That is why I’ve come to meet with you sir. Do you think he’ll say yes? I feel that we’ve been hitting it off rather well.” Clover puffs out his chest. He doesn’t want to brag or anything, but he is the luckiest man on Atlas after all. He is a leader of the ace operatives, a good looking alpha with a lucky semblance. Luck was always on his side so he shouldn’t feel like it wasn’t. When Qrow accepts his courtship, he’d be over the moon with glee.

One of the pens in the general’s hand snaps in two and Clover blinks: surprised. He knew his general was a strong man but he never realized that he was able to snap a pen with just one hand alone. “You will not court Qrow Branwen,” he growls and Clover recoils a little from the venom in his voice.

“Oh? Is he spoken for, sir?” Clover asked curiously.

Clover did not notice but James was barring his teeth then, all Alpha and angry, and Clover immediately got up from where he was sitting. His general looked as if he could lunge at him at any time. He didn’t want to hurt him but if the general was about to throw punches then Clover will be ready to counter if needed to. “Leave my office now, Captain Ebi!”

Clover was stunned at the venomous tone the general used on him. He nodded at him without uttering a single word and made his way out. Clover couldn’t help but shake his head at the thought of how he talked with the general. This wasn’t how he planned things to go down. He had hoped the general would be happy to hear that his captain was considering to court an omega. Who happens to be an old acquaintance of the general. Perhaps General Ironwood was just being protective of the omega since they were friends for quite some time, and was only looking out for his best interest.” Clover though as he made his way back to his suite. But that’s ridiculous, Clover would never hurt Qrow he would make sure he was well taken care of and loved like he should be and he would cherish him for as long as he lived.

Upon entering his suite, Clover removed his shoes and went to bed. The bed was too big for a single alpha. If he had Qrow with him here, he would warm his bed nicely and he’d have someone to wake up to every morning. It would be great if Qrow lived with him in Atlas, but if the pretty omega preferred to build their nest elsewhere, Clover wouldn’t mind. He wasn’t stealing the man away or anything. Clover rolled his eyes. Some people can be so possessive.


	2. A messy fight & sudden suspicion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover is on a mission to woo the beautiful crow that has stolen his heart. However, things turn out nasty and by nasty I mean messy.

The first thing Clover did when he got up early in the morning was to devise a plan on how to best woo his potential mate. From his experiences, the best way to win over a potential lover is to present them with a gift that signifies affection. After having his breakfast, Clover made his way over to the nearest flower shop in town and requested for a fresh bouquet of flowers and a basket of treats for his sweetheart. Returning to the academy, he was met with odd stares and silent whispers among the students there. He did not pay them any mind though. As he was determined to woo the beautiful omega who has been plaguing his mind since the day they first met.

Harriet and Marrow were returning from their morning training in the simulation room. They noticed Clover approaching and they pause to wave hello to him. Well, Marrow was the only one waving at Clover while Harriet was more curious to see what Clover had in his arms. “Good morning you two. How was training today?” Clover asked them in a cheery tone.

“It was good, I managed to out-best Hare for a change. You could say I’m starting to get better” Marrow said smugly while his tail wagged behind him. Harriet just rolled her eyes at him before nudging him right in the side. “As if, I was just warming up for you. Next time we’re going all out mister!” Harriet said haughtily.  
“By the way Captain, are those from one of your fans?” Harriet asked while pointing to the bouquet of flowers and basket of gifts in Clover’s arms.

Clover shook his head fondly, “No, these are actually for Qrow Branwen. I am going to woo him.” Clover smiled warmly after his confession. “Oh, that’s nice of y- Wait! What?!” Marrow and Harriet couldn’t believe their eyes, or in this case, ears! Their captain was actually going to woo someone! And it was the infamous huntsman, Qrow Branwen, no less! They couldn’t believe it at all!  
“Um, did you… talk with General Ironwood or even Qrow’s nieces about this?” Marrow asked carefully his tail hung low behind him.

“I have asked the general if Qrow’s single and he said yes, but I think he wasn’t certain if I would make a good mate for him. He was very defensive and protective. I get it since they were friends and all. But I’ll prove to him and the girls that I wouldn’t do anything to harm Qrow.”

Harriet let out a soft puff from her mouth. She has snickering into her palm the same way she would when she tricked Marrow into one of her pranks. This was not a good sign. “Is there something wrong?” Clover asked. But Harriet just waved her hands and shook her head. “No, it’s nothing at all! It’s just I couldn’t believe it at all that you’re courting Qrow. But this will be interesting for sure!”

Clover eyed her suspiciously. Something was up and he didn’t know what it could be.

Still, though, Clover pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he made his way to the cafeteria. There he saw Qrow helping himself to some delicious sandwiches with his nieces at a nearby table. As he approached them, he couldn’t help but noticed how Qrow looked. Despite being a very strong and formidable huntsman, Qrow looked very soft with his eyes warm with affection as he listens to his nieces, Ruby and Yang, retelling their adventures. Qrow was in his usual outfit, only his hair was not styled in its usual manner. Perhaps he just got out from the showers and his hair was still a bit damp. He looked beautiful to Clover.

Clover would very much like to see him awakening from his bed with him. With his body close to his when they snuggled. He would love to one day see him wearing an ace operative uniform. To work with him by his side, spending time with one another on missions, perhaps even getting to spar in and “out” of the ring-

“Qrow!” He smiles, bounding up to the table and presenting the gifts to the omega. The bouquet had beautiful flowers that smelled so sweet and fresh. Qrow’s vision was filled with vibrant yellows, whites, and reds. As for the basket, it was filled with fruits and sweets which he thinks the omega would enjoy greatly. “These are for you, I wanted to give you something for all the troubles I caused you and just to show you how-”

“Food fight!”

“Wha-?” Just as he was going to confess to Qrow his feelings for him, he got a good whack across the face with what appears to be a meatball sub. Dazed from the sudden assault, he could hear cutleries dropping and students flinging food all over the cafeteria. “Oh my gods! A food fight! Watch my back Yang!” Ruby said as she grabbed an armful of mashed potatoes. “You got it Ruby!” Yang took a baguette from the basket Clover had presented to Qrow and launched herself into the line of fire to protect her sister. While the students are going at it. Qrow got down to the floor and crawled over to Clover. “Hey! Clover! Remnant to Lucky Charms! Are you okay?!” Qrow kept asking as he shook Clover by the shoulder.

Things were getting out of hand. Qrow has no choice but to get Clover out of the cafeteria by himself. He carried Clover with his arm wrapped around his waist securely and his hand holding on to his over his shoulder they made their way out of the cafeteria while avoiding the food and cutleries being flung at them. They managed to get to the entrance of the cafeteria in one piece but a flying chocolate pudding was thrown towards them. Qrow had nothing to protect himself and Clover with. He shut his eyes tightly and braced for the hit. But it didn’t come.

CLANG!

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the strong back of James Ironwood. The general had shot the flying bowl of pudding while protecting Qrow and Clover. “Are you okay?” The general asked Qrow as he looked over his shoulder. Qrow could only nod at him at the moment. The noises in the cafeteria began to quiet down. The students in the cafeteria stood in fear and shock when they realized their headmaster was in front of them. Any food clutched onto was immediately dropped to the floor. James gave a disapproving look to his students for their behaviour. “I will give everyone in this room 30 minutes to clean up this mess, immediately, or else I will call in Ms Schnee to deal with all of you. Do I make myself clear?” The students nodded their heads and quickly made their way to cleaning up the mess in the cafeteria.

“Thanks for the help there, Jimmy. Our faced would’ve been covered in pudding if you hadn’t shown up” The general smiled at him and noticed the unconscious Clover he was holding on to. “Is Clover okay?” Qrow could only shrug his shoulders at him. “Dunno, he got a nasty hit in the face with a thick sandwich. We didn’t even see it coming or who threw it. Poor guy’s out like a light.”

“I see. That’s really unfortunate to hear. Let me help you. I can take him to the infirmary to see the doctor for you.” James said as he tried to remove Clover’s body from Qrow’s arms. The huntsman was hesitant. “No really it’s okay, Jimmy. I can take him there myself.” Just then they heard a loud crash coming from the cafeteria’s kitchen and there stood Yang with muffins in hand and her hair ablaze. “Don’t think you could get away from me, jerk! You ruined my hair!” Yang screamed as he pelted the poor fool with her muffins of fury. Qrow sighed and carefully handed Clover over to James. “Looks like I have no choice. Take care of him Jim, I gotta get my girls out of here before your school loses another wing.”

As Qrow ran towards his nieces, James carried Clover out of the mess hall and towards the infirmary. He noticed two of his operatives were spying him from around the corner. “Marrow? Harriet? Is that you?” He called out. Upon hearing their names being called the two operatives came out of their hiding spot and made their way towards him. “Hello general, nice day isn’t it?” Marrow said with a nervous smile. “In a way… Why were the two of you hiding?” he asked suspiciously. Marrow was sweating bullets; he was certain they were caught red handed. Just as he was about to blurt out the truth Harriet immediately cut him off to answer her general. “We heard a loud noise coming from the mess hall. We thought the academy was under attack so we had to devise a plan of execution but we couldn’t find our captain anywhere!” Upon seeing Clover in her general’s arms, she gave a surprised gasp. “Captain! Is he okay? Is that blood?” James shook his head and explained it was a chunk from a meatball.

“He’s fine actually, but I must take him away to see the doctor. It appears he is unconscious.” “Then let us help you sir, he is our valuable team leader and who are we but his loyal teammates. Am I right Marrow?” Without the general knowing, Harriet cheekily winked at Marrow. “R-right! He’s our captain we will take good care of him in your stead, sir!” The general thought about it for a brief moment before handing the captain over to his teammates. “Please be sure to take him to the infirmary and let him rest there. He may need some time to recover.” The two ace operatives nodded in understanding as he made his way back to the mess hall to check up on his students. 

“Ho ho ho~” Harriet laughed softly. Marrow on the other hand did not see anything funny about their predicament. “Come on Harriet! We need to get Clover to a medi-bed quickly!” Harriet fished out her scroll from her pants’ pocket and flashed it over to Marrow. “Lookie here, Marrow. I got the whole food fight on my scroll for us to watch with the others later~” Harriet said cheekily. She dragged her finger over the rewind button on her scroll to see the very moment the meatball sub hit Clover across the cheek. “Whoa, that was a sick whack to the face! No wonder he’s completely out!” Marrow just huffed at her. “If you get it then quickly help me here! He’s heavy!” Harriet rolled her eyes at him but did help Marrow carry their unconscious leader to the infirmary. While the doctor examined Clover’s body Harriet kept replaying the video on her scroll. Much to Marrow’s annoyance.

“Come on Hare, knock it off with the video already.”  
“Hey Marrow, do you see what I see here?” Harriet showed her scroll to Marrow. Marrow furrowed his brows and watched the whole scene being played. “Yeah, there’s food being shot left and right. What about it?” Harriet pointed to the screen the moment Clover was hit. “You see this?”  
“What?”  
“It’s too fast, but look where exactly the meatball sub was being shot from.” Harriet replayed the video and as best as she could she tried slowing down the moment the sandwich came flying towards Clover. It looked like the sandwich was coming from the entrance. And at that brief moment they saw something shiny flashing by the entrance when the sandwich was being flung.

“Marrow, I think there’s foul play here.” Harriet said as she looked at her scroll’s screen. She paused at the moment the shiny object flashed from the entrance of the mess hall. Marrow couldn’t understand it. Surely, she’s not thinking what he’s thinking. Could she?

“I think I smell a potential love triangle”.

“Hare, you don’t mean…”

“Our general is trying to sabotage Clover’s chances of being with pretty bird!” Harriet deduced. “That’s crazy! The general wouldn’t do that!” Marrow said. “How much are you willing to bet on this?” Marrow looked at her unbelievingly. “You can’t be serious!”

“Spoil sport.” Harriet pouted. “I’m so gonna share this with Elm. She would flip!” Harriet quickly made her way out of the infirmary and ran down the hall to look for her other teammate. “Hey wait up!” Marrow followed her from behind. What they didn’t realize was a certain cat faunus overheard their little conversation from her napping spot on the sick-bed across from their captain’s. Which was hidden by the dividing curtains.

“A potential love triangle, eh?” Blake thought out loud curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I finally got the next chapter done. It was really hard for me to think up how I could write this up but I did it. *Give pat on own back* Hope all of you enjoy it cuz there is more to come! So will it be Team SteelWing for the win? or will Team LuckyCharm end up victorious? Cast your vote and enjoy a special chapter coming up soon about detective Harriet and Marrow figuring out what's really going on between the James, Clover, and Qrow. And maybe a side of Team RWBY arguing over best ships and destroying other ships.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic in a long time. I know I'm rusty around the texts but I've gotta start somewhere right? Anyways, hope ya'll like this fic I made and have a great day :D


End file.
